Fire
"FIRE! How many times have I told you not to play on my territory?" -Spot, scolding Fire '''Fire '''is a cat (a kit) who is friends with Fuchsia. He has no known nicknames, but he has many siblings and a mother. He is a main character in Fuchsia and Friends. Appearance '''Fire '''is a solid red cat with yellow eyes and a fluffy orange tail. Personality Fire is very dependent on help from others because he needed Barky to stand up for him when Leeks compared his fur to a bird's nest. He is also kind and playful because he cheerfully greets his friends and plays with them. Appearances Tag! You're it! In the beginning of ''Tag! You're it! ''Barky is shown introducing himself to Fire, while he patiently listens. Then, Fire, along with Maggy, Mooncat, Mango, and Wags, says hello back to Barky. All six characters play tag together for awhile, and soon Maggy calls off the game. Mooncat points out that Fire is missing, and the scene cuts over to Spot scolding Fire for being in his "territory", likely his Cage. A New Adventure | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} When Maggy is discussing Leeks' bullying, Fire comes up to her and says he was bullied too. He said hello to Maggy, Fuchsia, and Barky. The scene cuts over to Wags blushing and looking over to Fire. Mooncat asks her why she was looking at him like that, and Wags, embarrassed, says, "No reason". Since Barky was asking Maggy to be his friend, Fuchsia told Fire she would be his friend too and that she liked his fur. Fire was happy until Leeks asked him if his fur was actually fur, or if it was a bird's nest. Fire started crying and asked Leeks why he would say that. Wags came up to Fire and told him not to listen to Leeks because he is "mean". Fire seems to feel better until Leeks said he thought his fur actually '''was '''a bird's nest and started laughing. As Barky and Fuchsia said their goodbyes, Fire was still crying, but he looked happy as he said goodbye to them. Relationships Friendships Barky The friendship of Fire and Barky began in ''Tag! You're it! ''when Fire was the first kit Barky met. Fire and his friends greeted Barky and played tag with him. Further use of this friendship was shown in ''A New Adventure ''when Fire greeted Barky and Barky tried to stand up for Fire. Fire was one of the few characters Barky mentioned by name when Barky and Fuchsia said their goodbyes. Maggy The subtle friendship of Fire and Maggy began in (or before) ''Tag! You're it! ''when the two were playing tag together. In ''A New Adventure, ''Maggy happily greets Fire. Mango The subtle friendship of Mango and Fire began in (or before) ''Tag! You're it! ''when the two were playing tag together. Also, Mango was genuinely concerned when Fire was missing. Wags The friendship of Wags and Fire began in ''Tag! You're it! ''when Fire and Wags played tag together. This friendship became a relationship in ''A New Adventure ''when Wags was seen blushing at Fire shortly before he was bullied. Also, Wags tried comforting Fire after he was bullied, but it had very little effect. Fuchsia Fire is the only character Fuchsia '''directly '''calls a friend. The friendship of these two began in ''A New Adventure ''when Fire greeted Fuchsia. Later on, Fuchsia said she'd be his friend and that she liked his fur. Fire was one of the only characters Fuchsia mentioned by name when Barky and Fuchsia said their goodbyes. Rivalries Spot Spot and Fire have not liked each other since ''Tag! You're it! ''when Fire was on Spot's "territory" (possibly in his cage) and Spot yelled at him. Family Mother: Unknown Father: Unknown Brothers: Leeks, Sandi Sister: Mooncat Mate: N/A Child: N/A Trivia * Fire has never had any interest in leading the pack. * Fire has no known father. Gallery Category:Cats Category:Kittens Category:Tag! You're it! Characters Category:A New Adventure Characters Category:AirPack Members